


Crazy In Love

by TaejinIsMyLyfe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi San, Crime, Death, Filth, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Office workers WooSan, Police Officer Yunho, Smut, WooSan are just coworkers, YunSan are in a relationship, im warning u now, it is pure FILTH, its hard to explain, really fluffy in the beginning, you might hate YunSan a bit but you also might not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaejinIsMyLyfe/pseuds/TaejinIsMyLyfe
Summary: Yunho would do anything for San. Even if that means committing a crime.Oh, the things love makes you do...
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	Crazy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there is a character death in this fic and there's a WHOLE lot of gore and smut as well
> 
> Yunho and San are in a relationship and San works with Wooyoung while Yunho is a police officer. Yunho gets suspicious of Wooyoung and San and leads him to do something baaaaaaddd.
> 
> But there's a twist.

San layed on Yunho's chest, it had become sort of his personal pillow for the past 3 years that they had been dating. They met in San's Junior year of college and moved in together in his senior year. Now, they both were done with school and started working in their respective fields of work. Yunho didn't go to University like San but instead went to a police training academy where he was working to become an officer, his dream since he was a young boy. 

Now, Yunho was a respected policeman in their district and San was working at a big company in the marketing department. They were both trying to make enough money to support themselves and pay their rent for their downtown apartment. They were doing quite well and they were extremely happy in their relationship.

They were honestly perfect for each other. Yunho and San complemented each other so well and they were the epitome of 'couple goals' with their cute little banters and habits. San would call Yunho 'babe' and Yunho would reply with 'love'

(Yunho's coworker and friend, Mingi would often gag whilst watching them)

It was about 7 in the morning and they were both half awake, reveling in the soft sunlight that poured through the open slit in their curtains. San positioned his chin on Yunho's chest, staring up at him and flashing his dimpled smile. Yunho's fingers were carding through San's soft blonde hair, playing with the stray strands and pushing them neatly behind his ear. Yunho has done that since their first date and it never failed to put a soft layer of blush high on San's cheeks. 

"we need to get up soon love" Yunho's voice made San wake up a little more, his eyelids still heavy and threatening to close. He had to get to work soon as he hadn't been working there for too long, only about a week or so and he was still working on winning over his boss and coworkers. 

"mmm i will" San replied, reaching up to boop Yunho's nose, "have fun at work too, catching bad guys and whatnot" San giggled.

Yunho playfully pushed San off of his chest, sitting up and pulling off his pajama shirt as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for his work. San layed in bed for a little while more, grabbing his phone and scrolling through Instagram as he lounged around. When Yunho came out of the bathroom when he was done freshening up, he groaned as he saw that San was still not up.

"Come onnnn, get up Sannie" Yunho grabbed San by his ankles and yanked him to the edge of the bed, making San squeak in surprise and laugh out loud.

He then proceeded to tickle San on his tummy until he was squirming and flailing on the bed. "Yunho, stop stop stop ahahaah" San used his arms to shield his boyfriend from tickling him to death, "i'll get up, i'll get up!" San suddenly sat up and pushed Yunho out of the way with a teasing pout, making his way to the bathroom to freshen up as well. 

San grabbed his toothbrush, right next to Yunho's and started to do his morning routine. Yunho was changing into his police uniform in their room, his work started a little earlier than San's. He spit out the toothpaste and washed his face as he walked back out with a face towel in hand, dabbing it on his wet face. 

Yunho was still in the process of putting on his uniform, taking his jacket and slinging it onto his body and adjusting it as he looked in the mirror._ Damn he looks good _ San thought as he walked up to his handsome boyfriend.

He slowly ran his hands across Yunho's broad shoulders, and then wrapped his arms around his middle, placing his chin on his shoulder. "You look so good babe" San softly bit Yunho's ear. He was still dressed in Yunho's t-shirt and a pair of boxers, while Yunho was fully in his uniform by now. His hair was a mess, bed head still apparent as he kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"you too" Yunho chuckled which earned a pout from San. "I gotta go love, I'll see you for dinner tonight, okay?" San nodded in response and received a soft forehead kiss from Yunho before he left for his work.

Once Yunho had left, San headed towards his mirror, smoothing down his messy hair with his brush and then choosing some clothes that he could wear for his work. His place of work was pretty boring, he works a desk job and it isn't nearly as exciting as Yunho's work. He was in charge of marketing since he was good at drawing and was pretty social, he decided that he would do well in that subject. It wasn't exactly his dream job, but this would work for now since they were just two young adults trying to make their way in this hard world. 

He just chose a plain white collared shirt and some black slacks, and a light lilac colored sweater to layer on top of his shirt. San parted his hair and pushed some of his hair behind his ear, smiling at himself as he remembered Yunho's habit of doing that for him. He gathered his things, grabbing his laptop and keys on the way out of the door. He quickly caught the bus just in time and made his way to his place of work. 

On the way there, San pulled out a notebook from his bag, a small blue one that he used to gather his thoughts and write some things in. If he's being completely honest, San wanted to be a writer. He loved just pouring out all of his emotions into his writing but he knew that it was extremely hard to make a living and earn enough to support both Yunho and himself at this age and so he only wrote secretly. Yunho knew he had a passion and a knack for writing but he never mentioned to him that it was his dream job because he knew that Yunho would encourage and support him through it despite the major inconveniences and debt that his dream would land them in. Yunho was too nice for his own good sometimes.

He thought back to this morning, how it had felt like an opening scene of a romantic novel. He smiled at himself, his life was going really good right despite the stress that bills would bring the young couple. If he had Yunho next to him everyday when he woke up, he couldn't imagine a day he wouldn't be happy. Yunho was the love of his life and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He was sure of it.

The bus pulled up in front a big shiny corporate building, that was where San worked. He walked into the lobby, scanned his nametag into the machine and pushed the button in the elevator that would bring him to the 5th floor of the institution. He had gotten a bit used to working a boring desk job, but it was still so new to him, he was always in constant fear of getting scolded by the higher ups of the company. At least the people were nice, his favorite being Kang Yeosang from accounting and Jung Wooyoung from HR. They were nice enough to sit with him the first day that he had come into work. 

"hey sannie" Yeosang called out as he passed by the elevator holding a couple files in his hand. San nodded as he walked past him, making his way to his desk. He sighed as he shoved his blue notebook into his bag and slumped in his chair, missing Yunho's embrace, sleep still creeping into his head as he rubbed his stomach in drowsiness. 

"hey" 

San's eyes suddenly flew open once again as a high pitched laughter filled his ears, startled he turned around to see Wooyoung's face laughing at him. 

"good morning san" Wooyoung greeted him as he took his own place in his desk which was straight in front of San's, only divided by a transparent clear panel that separated the cubicles from one another. 

"Good morning wooyoung-ssi" San bowed respectfully at his coworker which earned another laugh from Wooyoung across from him.

Wooyoung walked back up and to San's cubicle, sitting on the corner of his desk and placing a hand on his arm. "I told you, just call me wooyoung" 

"ah! of course wooyoung...sorry" San laughed softly, still nervous and trying to make a good impression on everyone that he worked with. Wooyoung left to go back to his cubicle, often looking over the glass panel to smile at San which he returned every time. San was left with an assignment today to make a billboard that would be displayed on one of the main roads for a new condo that their company would be opening up soon. He played around with his photoshop softwares, trying different colors and sketching out different designs.

Before he knew it, it was 12:30 and his stomach was rumbling. He stood up to see that there was barely anyone left in the room, most of them had already left for lunch. He was searching for Yeosang and Wooyoung and he found them standing by the water cooler near the printer, Wooyoung looked like he was waiting on a copy to print from the machine. 

He smiled at them as Yeosang waved him over and he made his way to them. "um...have you guys eaten lunch yet?" San asked softly, getting a paper cup of his own and filling it with some cold water, his parched throat thanking him for the relief. 

Yeosang gulped down his cup of water, soon after answering, "No actually we haven't, did you want to join us again today? They're selling tacos today, we should probably go soon" Yeosang gestured for Wooyoung as if to ask if he wanted to go and he nodded in response. 

Wooyoung put down his papers, shoving them into a file and leaving it on his desk on their way downstairs to the cafeteria. San was glad that he had found such nice people to be his friends so early into going into his work, he thinks that they would actually become good friends with each other. 

-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Yunho laid his head down on his desk, they didn't have any parole work for that day so far and it had been pretty boring so far. He decided to rest his eyes for a bit, remembering San's face and feeling all warm and gooey inside at the thought of his boyfriend. He fell asleep for about 15 minutes but was awoken by the loud static of his walkie talkie coming through with Mingi's voice yelling through the static. 

He shook his head, attempting to shake the sleepiness away and quickly picked up the walkie talkie. He pressed down the button and responded to his fellow officer, "Officer Jeong here, responding to backup, over" 

"Officer Song here, requesting for backup regarding a 11-54, requesting for backup, over" Yunho thought back to his police codes, an 11-54 meant a suspicious vehicle so Mingi might be in danger in this situation. Yunho picked up his police belt that held his badge and gun and slung it on his waist, gesturing to his other fellow officer and told him where he was going. He grabbed a spare set of keys from the wall and took a vehicle out to where Mingi was situated.

He pressed the button down again, "Officer Jeong reporting to Officer Song, over"

"Good, hurry up, vehicle is speeding down the highway at high speed, gas station clerk reported the driver buying some suspicious things, big amounts of bleach, nitrate, duct tape, over" this could potentially be someone trying to cover up a murder, these things were used to get rid of evidence for a body. 

"I'm coming Mingi, over and out" Yunho took a sharp turn to enter the highway as he turned on his siren, cars around him confused at the high speed of the car, moving to the side to let the police car speed through. 

Yunho saw another police car in the distance, siren blaring as well. He caught up to it and sped along the road rapidly. Mingi cranked open his window to shout something at him, "it's that one right there, the black truck" Yunho nodded at that and revved his engine more to chase the car more effectively. 

Mingi was slightly distracted with shouting this to Yunho that when the black truck faked a turn to one exit of the highway and instead went straight ahead, Mingi crashed into the curb of the road. It wasn't a critical hit so Yunho knew that his partner was okay so he continued to charge onto the black truck ahead. 

"i'm gonna get you, sick motherfucker" Yunho cursed under his breath, as he followed the truck that was swiveling between several cars, trying to confuse Yunho and throw him off his tail, but Yunho wasn't giving up. He loved this feeling, loved the feeling of the high adrenaline car chase. Loved the high and the excitement it brought him. 

The black truck was really trying hard to lose him as he turned sharply into an exit of the highway that lead to a long narrow road, it was quite dark. Yunho looked around suspiciously at the environment, it was a really ominous place. He turned off the siren. Nevertheless, Yunho continued to follow this suspicious vehicle further and further down the road. The truck was still going at a high speed, which was very dangerous considering how narrow the road was becoming as they head deeper into it. The lane was surrounded by these ridiculously tall pine trees and it was seriously straight out of a slasher movie.

Yunho gulped. He had been in situations like this before, he had been an officer for almost 7 months now, but right now he was all alone and chasing after this truck all by himself. The car suddenly came to a halt as the forest cleared out into a huge field, a barn situated smack dab in the middle of it. Yunho quickly pulled over into the forest before he reached the opening, disguising his car in the dark forest. 

The man stepped out of the car, immediately looking around to check for the police car that was following him just moments before. Fortunately, the man wasn't the brightest and didn't see the police car in the cover of the forest and proceeded to go to his trunk, a smug smile apparent on his face as he thought he had outsmarted the police officer. 

Yunho gasped as he saw the man open the cover of his trunk, revealing a big duffel bag. It left very little to the imagination at what could be in the bag. He then dragged the heavy bag along with the items he had bought from the store earlier and headed into the barn. 

Yunho pulled out his walkie talkie, pressing on the button after he was sure that the man couldn't hear him. "Officer Jeong, requesting backup immediately, suspicious activity from the man driving the vehicle from the 11-54 earlier, Officer Song crashed on the highway, again requesting backup immediately on exit 54 of the highway, over and out" Yunho decided that he would have to wait for his fellow officers to show up before he should go into the barn and confront the man.

In a hurry, he pulled out his phone and texted a prompt 'I love you' to San just in case. It was still daytime so if he made it out of this alive, he would still have time to meet his lovely boyfriend for their dinner tonight. He really hoped he would come out of this alive. 

He had been waiting for about 10 minutes now, he knew that he had to do something soon. There might be other people in there that the guy might be torturing or hurting. He slowly walked out of the forest and into the clearing, looking around for any potential threats. His hand was heavy on his gun, he turned the safety off.

Yunho inched closer and closer to the door of the barn. His breaths were loud in his ears, he kept thinking back to San, San, San, San, his smile, his dimples, his eyes, his hair, his laugh, all of him, just San, San, San. He needed to get through this alive for him. For San. Anything for San. 

He bravely kicked open the door, startling the man who was bent over a working woodshop table, a chopped off leg laid on the surface, a hug chainsaw in hand. Blood was spilling everywhere, it had spilled all over the green surgical apron that the man was wearing as well. Other body parts were splayed out on the dirty floor of the barn. It was truly a sick scene. The man was caught off guard from the intrusion, the shining sunlight blinding him temporarily. Yunho cocked his gun and aimed it to the man. He pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed through the hug field, the crows that were perched on top of the roof now flying off into the sky in surprise. Yunho searched the man for what injuries he gave him but he had only gave him a shot on the upper thigh. That wasn't enough of a critical hit. The man was still a threat. 

The man was shouting out and wailing in horror, his leg bleeding out. He reached out of the chainsaw that he had dropped when Yunho shot him and turned it back on, waving it around as he dragged himself towards Yunho. He was actually still quite fast for someone that got shot in the leg.

Yunho cocked his gun once again aimed well, better this time. This time, when he pulled the trigger, the only sound left in the barn was the sound of the chainsaw buzzing on the ground, and Yunho's heavy pants. The cries of the man silenced.

He had shot him square in the head. 

He heard police sirens pulling up outside as he sighed in relief, staring down at the man that had now deceased. At his hand. He had never actually been the cause of someone's death, never been his gun that shot the bullet, never had his hand be the one that pulled the trigger that ended someone's life. 

He didn't feel guilty. The man was clearly a threat to society. He felt powerful.

The other police officers came pouring in, dragging Yunho outside and checked by the medical department's nurse for any injuries. Yunho assured him that everything had been taken care of and the evidence people went into the barn to take pictures and dna samples to find out who the murdered person was.

When everything had been resolved, Yunho was permitted to go back to the station and take the rest of the day off because of his good work today. He smiled at himself, proud of his work and decided that he would go to surprise San at his work. He realized that he had actually never been to his work and headed off to meet his boyfriend.

-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Lunch was good. The tacos were good as well. Yeosang ate with them for the first 10 minutes but then his boss had called him up for another workload and left Wooyoung and San to tend for themselves. Wooyoung was really easy to talk to, their conversation flowed easily and San felt really comfortable with him. They laughed for a while, taking another round of tacos and devouring them rapidly. 

Afterwards they went back up to their desks to continue doing their work. They sat down and worked in silence for about half and hour before a paper airplane hit him in the forehead, startling him as he looked up from his desktop. San glared at Wooyoung playfully, pouting slightly as he unfolded the paper airplane to see a message written inside, 'you're cute, i'm bored' 

San blushed a little at the message. But he had a boyfriend, why was he flirting with his (hot) coworker. San smiled a bit at a smirking Wooyoung. He stood up and walked over to Wooyoung's desk, sitting on it like Wooyoung had sat on his in the morning. 

"Wooyoung, you're really handsome and nice.....but-" Wooyoung smiled at him, placing his hand on San's thigh. San stared at the hand warm on his leg. ".....listen, I have a-"

"love?" San immediately turned around at the voice. Yunho. He was here. _Why was he here? Fuck_

Yunho tilted his head, a little confused as to who this mystery stupidly handsome guy was and why his hand was on his boyfriend. "....am i interrupting?" Yunho voiced out again.

San jumped off the desk, Wooyoung's hand flying back to his own body, his face confused as well. "h-hey babe" San ran to where Yunho stood, embracing him with his arms, hugging tighter than he normally would to make up for the scene he just walked in on.

Even though San wasn't actually doing anything wrong and he wasn't interested in Wooyoung either, it still felt like he should compensate Yunho for it. 

"i came to surprise you since i got off work early love" Yunho whispered into San's hair, using his hand to ruffle it shortly after. Wooyoung stared on at the scene, feeling sort of foolish for trying to flirt with San. 

"Hey, I'm Wooyoung, I work with San" Wooyoung reached his hand out to Yunho, palm extended waiting for a handshake. He had just thought that San was pretty and cute and decided to hit on him just for fun. He didn't know that he had a boyfriend and now that he knew, he would back off. Wooyoung wasn't a bad person, he was just not a very knowledgable or wise one. 

Yunho stood there, looking Wooyoung straight in his eyes, not giving a kind look, but not a threatening one either. It was just blank. No emotions. Yunho snapped out of his trance when San squeezed his other hand that was connected with San's. He looked down at San and then at Wooyoung, and then his hand. He chuckled and extended his own hand, reaching out to shake it. "Hi, I'm Yunho, San's boyfriend, nice to meet you Wooyoung-ssi" 

Yunho then turned back to San, "there was a car chase and a murderer on the loose....I took him down so the chief gave me the rest of the day off" he rubbed San's arms up and down.

"oh my god babe....are you ok?" San's voice was laced with intense worry for his precious boyfriend.

Yunho leant down to peck San's cheek, "yea I'm ok......can you take the rest of the day off?......" Yunho looked at San with his signature puppy dog eyes.

San had an apologetic look in his eyes. He looked over his shoulder at the file that was still left on his desk and then back at his boyfriend with defeated eyes. "well....I still have some work to do...."

Wooyoung felt a little guilty still for flirting with a boy that was taken so, "I'll talk to the boss and tell him that you were sick, just finish the rest of the work at home, okay?" he gave a genuine smile to San and Yunho as well. 

San's eyes lit up at that, "really? really really??? Omygod you're a lifesaver Wooyoung" He ran to his desk and grabbed the file, packing up his things quickly, and rushing back to Yunho's side, interlacing their fingers once again. "I'll see you tomorrow Wooyoung, tell Yeosang I said bye!" San waved at him before Yunho lead him to the elevator entrance and they shared a kiss before the doors closed. 

Wooyoung shook his head. How foolish. 

-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

San rocked back and forth on his heels, hand intertwined with his boyfriend, lips puckering to make some whistle tunes as they waited for the elevator to open up again and they could go out on their dinner date. Yunho didn't seem mad at him or anything for the Wooyoung incident, but he seemed sort of indifferent to the things that were happening around him. San would every so often squeeze his hands to regain his attention, to which the normal Yunho would return and dote on San once again. 

"so....where do you wanna go my love?" Yunho asked as they made their way to street to hail a taxi. San thought for a few seconds before answering, "...let's go to that little Italian restaurant that you took me to for our first date, huh?"

Yunho nodded at the suggestion and told the taxi driver the address of the restaurant then leaning back into the soft cushion of the seat and resting his eyelids for a few moments. San looked on at his boyfriend, seeing the stress he was under and thought about how he had just killed a man. He rubbed soft circles into Yunho's chest, trying to ease and relax him from the events that had transpired that day at his place of work.

"i love you" Yunho muttered out, eyes still closed and hand on San's thigh. San leaned in close to his ear, nibbling on it ever so slightly, "i love you too" 

Yunho placed his hand on top of San's that was still on his chest, playing with his fingers, a smile playing on his lips as his eyes were still closed. "i pulled the trigger and he was dead" Yunho uttered out into the silence quietly so that the driver wouldn't be able to hear them. "he was a bad man, Sannie" 

San was sort of shocked at the sudden confession but nodded as he laid his head down onto Yunho's chest, listening to his heartbeat slowing down as he relaxed more and more with San in his arms. 

"Wooyoung seems nice" Yunho broke the silence once again. He felt San tense in his arms, he hoped he didn't have anything to worry about with his boyfriend. 

"Mmm, he is" San replied simply, trying the best not to raise any suspicion. 

They held each other until they had arrived at the restaurant. Silence was never uncomfortable with the two of them, they liked it, it was a chance for them to just listen to each others' steady breathing and heartbeats. They were soulmates for sure.

They ordered their respective meals as San looked out into the streets, the sun was going down and the neon signs were starting to light up. San sipped on his wine little by little, still staring outside, observing the people moving through the seas of other people. He spotted some lonely souls, some of them sitting on the benches on the edge of the park. He saw some brightly lit ones, pairs that fit with each other perfectly, like the last two puzzle pieces that completed the entire thing. There were some that were together, but they didn't quite fit as well, their pieces were broken on the edges, their souls tainted and out of touch with the warmth of love that San felt so often with Yunho.

When he looked back at Yunho, he was doing the same, observing the outsiders and reveling at their sudden movements. "I love you" San voiced this out as often as he could

"I love you more, I would do anything for you" Yunho replied, smiling widely at his boyfriend forming a dust of pink on his cheeks once again.

They ate their meals, all the while staring into each others' eyes. Yunho trusted San and knew that he would never cheat on him with someone he had just met a little over a week ago. He knew San, he was not that kind of person. But he didn't know Wooyoung. Wooyoung could be planning on stealing his Sannie away from him. It's hard to resist San, after all, he knew that best. 

Yunho slipped his jacket onto San's shoulders. They were walking through the park and it was around 7 at night by now. The air had gotten a little chilly and San was still in is work uniform. Even though he had a sweater on, San was notorious for being cold in the hottest places. Yunho was quite the opposite and really enjoyed the weather when it made him shiver. So he took off his own jacket from his uniform and laid in on San's back. 

"thanks babe,.......i love you" San looked back, his hands connected to Yunho's but he was walking a bit faster than him, a step in front of him. He knew that Yunho was purposefully walking slower so that San would be able to keep up with him. _Curse him and his impossibly long legs_.

The cold air was hitting them on their faces, whipping their hair back with the wind and causing their noses and cheeks to turn red slightly. San that though Yunho looked like a puppy like this, despite being a big strong police officer. _Yunho's my puppy_.

-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

San woke up in their bed. Alone.

Gasping, he sat up, anxiety engulfing him as he searched for Yunho all around the room. Frantically, he ran his hands through his hair, tears threatening to fall down his face. San had always been so worried about Yunho ever since he started his first day of duty. He was always in panic whenever Yunho would finish a dangerous case since he was so scared of losing the love of his life. And now, he had just actually being the cause of someone's death, a bad man's death, a very bad man. People could be after him.

_What if they took him? Is he in danger? _

San heard a clash in the kitchen. His ears perked up, automatically standing up and grabbing Yunho's baton that he had to use before he got his gun which he gave to San for emergency uses. With the weapon in hand, San started making his ways, with careful steps, towards where the sound was coming from. The paranoia had gotten to his head and he was convinced that someone was out to get him and already had Yunho.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"fuck you" San yelled as he ran out of his room, utilizing his childhood taekwondo lessons and kicked upwards until he hit flesh. His foot kicked someone square on the stomach, a blow that would at least catch them off guard and weaken them a little.

San opened his eyes slowly again. 

"awwwwww" Yunho was beaming at him, smile wide on his face, reaching out his hands to make grabby hands at San.

San, caught by surprise that Yunho was actually right in front of him and is not in fact, in the gritty basement of some murderer, fell backwards and into their bean bag, the soft chair engulfing his body.

"awww my baby is so cute" Yunho kept cooing at San, picking him up out of the bean bag chair and up so he was standing again, although he had to hold him in balance as he was still shocked. 

San regained his composure and pushed Yunho (sorta) hard against his chest. "what the fuck, Yunho. I hate you, I hate you so much" his fists were still clenched around Yunho's shirt, "I was so worried, you're such a jerk" San pushed his head into his shirt and started sobbing quietly. 

Yunho kept laughing as quietly as he could, caressing the back of his head and tucking the strands of his hair neatly against his ear. "baby i'm so sorry, i was just trying to make you some waffles" this made San laugh a little as well, he temporarily looked up to Yunho, eyes the tiniest bit pink and nose sniffling paired with a soft pair of lips made into a pout. 

"why are you laughing?" San still had his shirt in his fists and pounded them against his chest again. "And why aren't you hurt, that was one of my best kicks you know....."

This only made Yunho chuckle louder, "love, you were just so cute when you ran out of the room....and I'm a trained police officer, I've handled blows harder than that, did you forget what I did for a living huh?" Yunho took San's face by the chin, tilting it upwards so that he would have better access to kiss his red nose. 

"The chief just told me that I had today off as well, he wants me to rest, said he doesn't want me to develop a kind of PTSD to the takedown yesterday" San's stray hairs were stood out again and Yunho tucked them once again. "i think you need a haircut, love" 

"well, I still have to go to work, so if you would just kindly let me go that would be much appreciated, mister....." San pulled Yunho's hands away from his body. 

"mister, huh? I like that..." Yunho teased his boyfriend as he immediately put his hands back on his body.

San glared at him, pulling the prying hands away once more, "really, i have to go, i took time off yesterday....i have to make a better impression to my co-workers" 

Yunho nodded slightly, "like.....Wooyoung?" 

"....."

"....."

"yea, like Wooyoung...but also my other co-workers, Yunnie" San took his boyfriend's hand into his own, leading him into the bedroom and set him on the bed as he turned to his closet. 

San pulled out a baby blue collared shirt and a pinstripe black and white one. He held the blue one up to his body, "should I go with this one?" he switches to the other shirt, "or this one? Which looks better babe?" 

"well.....you look better in the blue! So you have to wear the pinstripe to work" Yunho held up the black and white shirt up to his boyfriend's body. 

San chuckled, "okay okay mister...I'll wear the ugly shirt" He takes off his pajama shirt and slipping on the other one. San remembered something, "i thought you were making me waffles....so go" San gestured for Yunho to continue to dote on him. 

"okay whatever you desire, my prince" Yunho did a little courtesy before exiting the room and returning to the kitchen.

San finished the rest of his getting ready routine, slipping on the rest of his outfit, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and then heading back out to the dining room to enjoy his lovely waffles. The smell was so enticing as he walked into the room, plopping down onto the wooden chair and waiting patiently for his breakfast. 

"here you go, love" Yunho placed the plate down in front of him. "You love me, right?" Yunho gripped San's wrist as he was going to reach for his utensils.

"of course, i love you babe, I would do anything for you" San gripped the knife, "anything" he whispered once more.

Yunho came around the kitchen counter to the side where San was sitting. He sat down in the chair next to him, placing his hand on the small of his back as he watched San gulping down the big chunks of waffle. His eyes tracked San's throat, observing the way his adam apple moved as swallowed down the breakfast, dimpled smile flashing in between his bites.

"is it good?" Yunho leaned in closer to San, quickly pecking him high on his cheeks before moving away and taking his dirty plate with him and placing it into the sink. "you have work, love, you should get going" He talked to San over his shoulder. 

"mm I'm gonna go now" San grabbed his laptop and bag and left out the door.

The door closed. It clicked. Yunho rushed over to the window. He watched San walk a few strides and cross the road to get to the bus stop. He watched his Sannie get on the bus and head to his work place. Head to Wooyoung. 

Yunho scoffed.

San was perfect. San would never cheat on him. He would never even think of it. San would never be attracted to Wooyoung while he had Yunho as his boyfriend. Yunho was sure of this. 

San was so pretty and nice. And Wooyoung was only human. _He's going to make a move on him today. He's going to steal my Sannie away from me. He's gonna take him away_. 

Yunho calmed himself down and went to sit in front of the TV. He turned on the news channel, then HBO, then national geographic. He kept switching channels, not finding anything that really interested him. He reached for the remote again as a boring cooking show came on. He pushed a button.

Animal Planet.

Yunho watched on as an antelope was grazing through the tall grass fields peacefully. A lion was hidden in the back, observing his prey, waiting for the perfect time to attack it. The lion was hungry for the antelope, wanting to pounce on it. It was extremely patient and was waiting a long time, but Yunho wasn't bored at all. He licked his lips at the scene when the camera cut to the lion starting to walk every so slowly towards the poor animal.

and then it pounced

the lion was suddenly on top of the antelope, its strong carnivore teeth latching onto the supple skin of the prey, stretching and ripping it right off the bone. Blood was spewing everywhere, the animals thrashing about around each other. The lion making a move that silenced the movements.

The antelope was dead.

Just like the man in the barn

And Yunho was the lion.

-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Yunho found himself on the street opposite the building that San worked at. He remembered watching Animal Planet and the lion devouring its prey. And he decided to come here. Yunho raised his wrist, taking a look at his watch. 12:23.

lunch time

He walked into the lobby, greeting the kind receptionist that had helped him find San's floor the day before. "hey, is San in his cubicle?" Yunho leaned into the desk.

"umm, no i think I saw him go into the cafeteria with Wooyoung" The lady seemed to be preoccupied with something.

Her statement angered him. And she angered him. She was rude, she wouldn't even look him in the eye. "ah i see, thanks so much.....by the way you're a shit receptionist" and with that Yunho walked to the direction of the canteen, in search of his beloved boyfriend and that fucking snake.

Ah he spotted them. In a corner seat. Just the two of them

-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

"Ah fuck this burrito is so fucking messy, I'm getting it everywhere" San laughed as he struggled to hold the food in his hands without spilling it and possibly dropping it.

Wooyoung burst into laughter as he looked at San, "omg you got it all over your lips too ahahhaha" he was clutching his stomach

"oh no where???" San took a napkin and dabbed it on the wrong side of his face, not actually cleaning up his mess.

Wooyoung waved his hands, making an X with his arms, "nah nah nah, it's over ther- just let me" he picked up the napkin by his own and hand and wiped it properly off of the corner of San's lips, both still laughing at the situation. They had actually become better friends since the day before, Wooyoung came into work particularly jolly and was cracking jokes at San since the morning. They were even at the point where San started calling him 'Woo'

"ahhh thanks so much Woo, you're the sweetest" San cooed and squished his cheekies.

-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Yunho looked on at the scene. They were laughing. Enjoying each others' company. San was having so much fun, and he made him cry this morning. He felt like shit. Like a bad boyfriend.

His eyes tracked their movements. San clutching desperately onto his burrito and the napkin in the other hand. Wooyoung doing the same with a little bit better skill, probably because of his longer experience with their canteen food. 

Wooyoung's arm was coming awfully close to San. _Wait_. Wooyoung's hand took the napkin from San's hand and wiped his lips with it. 

Yunho's pupils dilated. He may have just reached the conclusion that he was a jealous lover. 

He went a little closer to them, hiding behind a wall that was perpendicular to where they were sitting, wanted to listen in to what they were actually saying. 

"ahhh thanks so much Woo, you're the sweetest" San's voice shot through his ears. 

_Woo?_ He scoffed. _Woo_

_He called him the sweetest, really? the sweetest? I literally made him waffles this morning and 'Woo' wipes some fucking chili off his lips and suddenly 'Woo' is the sweetest?_

The barn. The man. The antelope. The lion. The death. Blood. The power he felt when that man dropped down on his knees, watching his life leave his body and escape into the echo of the barn. The guilt was tiny, almost nonexistent to the amount of fucking power he felt when that happened. Now that the shock had worn out, he could think back to that moment and actually appreciate it for the true beauty it held. His first kill. It was a monumental event. The first time he held someone's life in his hands and closed his fist tight with no remorse. 

marvelous

He might have a second kill soon if Wooyoung kept his games up. Yunho was a good doting boyfriend to San. But other than San, he really didn't give a shit about anyone else. Maybe this underlying hobby of sorts was the reason he wanted to be a police officer. He wondered if he would ever reach a point of nonchalance to killing that a simple anger towards someone would lead to an instant kill.

_Would future Yunho have killed that receptionist in cold blood?_

He listened into the conversation again. 

"ahhh stop it...you know you're the sweetest....and the cutest" Wooyoung's voice loud, louder than the perfect voice of his San.

Yunho's skin was itching, his own blood heating up under the surface. His pupils were dancing around his eye socket, playing a sort of play in his head of what they looked like as they were saying these words, He wishes he could see them. But he couldn't be caught.

Yunho took out his phone, pretending to text someone and leaning against the wall. To an outsider, he would have looked totally normal. Jeong Yunho had the kind of face that you could instantly trust. 

He imagined that Wooyoung was running his hands all over his Sannie, his fingers dancing up his arm and up to his face, eventually finding their way to his lips. He might even shove his fingers in his mouth. _He's probably filthy like that_. Yunho wasn't one to talk. 

_Maybe I should just do it. I need some more experience. The last time was merely because I had to. I had nothing personal against that man. He was just bad. But Wooyoung...._

He actually started writing a text to his boyfriend,

**Giant Puppers:**

Hey baby, how's work? Can't wait for you to come back, love you so much!" 

**Angel San:**

Me too, but I can't come home straight after, cousins are dragging me to go out with them smh

**Giant Puppers:**

of course, my love, your family is the most important  
i love you so much

**Angel San:**

awwww you're the sweetest

Yunho scoffed _sweetest huh?_

**Angel San:**

the best boyfriend I could ask for, love you too!

Yunho took a quick glance at San, peeking over the wall rapidly. San was starting to pack up his bag again and collecting his napkins to throw away. He figured he should leave soon so they don't catch him there. He left the area and walked out of the lobby and onto the street again. Yunho headed to a cafe across the building.

He walked in and and chose a seat that had a window view straight at the entrance of the building. It was around 1:30 by now and Wooyoung and San would get off work at 3:00 so he would have to wait for about and hour and a half more. He ordered a cup of coffee and a raisin scone as he opened up his laptop and started to wait.

"let's see....Wooyoung, what is your last name....." Yunho logged onto his facebook profile. Clicking on his friends and then at San's. San wasn't friends on facebook with Wooyoung yet, a good sign. But it made it hard for him to stalk him. 

_Huh. Kang Yeosang. Who are you?_

He clicked on the profile. _Aha! _He works at the same place at Wooyoung and San. _Perfect_. Yunho searched his friend list.

Yunho's smile spread wide. _Jung Wooyoung, finally i've found you_.

He clicked on his profile. _Hmm, one brother but very distant, parent divorced, no good relationships with family, lives alone is a studio apartment downtown_

Things are looking up for Yunho. Wooyoung didn't seem to have people that cared about him too much, he also didn't move to the city too long ago and all of his relatives live in a different region. His death wouldn't bring about too much attention. He kept looking through his profile at the photos he had posted. Most of them were with friends from work, his old friends left behind after he moved. One photo with Kang Yeosang and.............San. 

it was about 2:15 when he finished stalking Jung Wooyoung, turning to his cold coffee and scone to try and wait the time out a bit more. His eyes were directed to the entrance of the building the whole time. The coffee was disgusting. The barista was shit. 

Flashes of the blood dripping out of the hole in the man's forehead came back into his mind. It seemed like slow motion when he shot him. The panic in the man's eyes looking straight at him, almost silently begging for his help. The gun felt heavy in his hand then. But now as he though back, maybe it felt right in his hand. 

A high pitch ringing echoed in his ears. Whenever he thought about the incident, the ringing would come back. But it didn't hurt. He kind of liked it, almost a reminder of his great achievement at work.

The door of the entrance opened, Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang, and San walked out. The three of them seem to get along. Yeosang was the first to leave, scurrying to hail a taxi, he must be in a rush to get somewhere. Unfortunately, that left Wooyoung and San alone on the pavement in front of the entrance. They laughed a little, exchanging a few words with each other.

Wooyoung brought San closer into a hug. 

He waved at him as San also hailed a taxi of his own, driving away to meet his cousins. Wooyoung started walking down the street. Maybe he didn't have enough spare money to be taking the taxi everyday. Yunho left some money on the table and walked out of the cafe and crossing the street to catch up to Wooyoung but stay a few feet away. 

Yunho observed his moves. Wooyoung pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and a lighter. _Wow, this guy really thinks he's good enough for my Sannie?_ He scoffed. Wooyoung lit up the cig and brought it to his lips, inhaling in the toxic fumes and breathing puffs of smoke out.

He turned into a street corner, it looks like a bad neighborhood. It was probably the only place he could afford. He climbed up the grimy stairs and stopped in front of a door, fishing in his jacket pocket for his keys. 

Yunho was close behind, he had grabbed a brick that was laying on the ground, broken off from a poorly constructed wall. _This place is fucking disgusting_. He creeped up behind Wooyoung and brought his hand up. Yunho's hand came down and the brick hit Wooyoung on his head. He had controlled his strength so that it wouldn't kill him but it would just knock him out for a while. 

Yunho held Wooyoung's body up, laying him on his shoulder and taking him downstairs and back to the street again. He quickly hailed a taxi and stuffed him into it. 

"sorry, my buddy here is just knocked out cold, must have had too much to drink" Yunho chuckled with the driver as he gave him the address of his apartment." He shoved Wooyoung further into the car seat. The taxi driver nodded silently, not suspicious at the scene playing in his back seat. They continued through the lanes, eventually the car stopped and they were in front of Yunho and San's apartment complex. 

Yunho handed the driver the money for the ride and dragged Wooyoung harshly up the stairs and into their living room. He shoved Wooyoung into the couch as he stood up and headed to the kitchen to get an apple for himself. He sat at the counter, looking on at the body on his couch, limp and unconscious still. He knew he wouldn't have much time left before Wooyoung would wake up and try to escape and resist him. Yunho got himself a glass of water after he finished his fruit, wanting to be replenished for the events that were to transpire. 

Throwing the core of the apple into the trash, he walked back over to couch, grabbing a pair of handcuffs from his work bag, a washcloth, and some duct tape from the kitchen drawer. Yunho knelt in front of Wooyoung's body, moving it so he would be sitting straight up on the chair. 

Yunho ripped the duct tape with his teeth, using it to tape each of Wooyoung's wrists to the arms of the chair. He used the handcuffs on his feet, cuffing them together so that he wouldn't be able to walk properly. 

"mm....mmm" Wooyoung was starting to wake up, he opened his eyes to see Yunho cuffing his ankles together, knelt in front of him. "...what the fuck?" Wooyoung flailed about, trying to yank his wrists off the chair. 

"shut up, god...you're so fucking annoying" Yunho whacked Wooyoung across the head with his hand. He then proceeded to pick up the washcloth and stuff it into Wooyoung's mouth and then taped over his mouth with the duct tape so he would not be able to make any loud noises. Yunho headed back into the kitchen and went around the counter, keeping his eyes on his hostage the whole time. His menacing glare forming tears in Wooyoung's eyes, confused as to what was happening to him.

Yunho slid a pocketknife out of his pocket, earning a muffled scream from Wooyoung, shaking his head rapidly back and forth desperately. He trailed the knife over the countertop, the blade producing horrible screeching noises on the clean marble of their kitchen island. He was taking his time, tracing back and forth and again and again until he finally made his way over to the chair that Wooyoung was situated in. 

"why?" Yunho suddenly snapped to Wooyoung, his large fingers closing around his throat, his eyes widening at the surprising action. "why would you do such a horrible thing?" His right hand that was around his throat tightening as his other fist tightened around the knife. 

Yunho could see the confusion in Wooyoung's eyes. "oh you know what I mean" he raised his arm a little, the knife making gentle contact with Wooyoung's clothed thigh. "why would you try to seduce and force my innocent little Sannie to sin against me?" He dug the knife a little deeper, the blade making cut through his pants but not enough to pierce his skin just yet.

"did you find it fun to manipulate him? huh?" This time, Yunho kept his eyes looking straight into Wooyoung's as he dug the knife even deeper. Wooyoung let out another muffled and strangled scream as the knife went through his skin and created a gash on his thigh, the blood dripping off of the knife and back into the wound. Yunho backed away from his face, focusing on the gash on his thigh, running the blade of the knife against the opening, tracing it and playing with the soft supple flesh. 

A smile appeared on Yunho's face as he watched his hand working the wound open, fascinated at the human body. He looked back up at Wooyoung, who had tears running down his face and looking desperately to the window of the apartment. _God he looked ugly_. 

He stood up again, towering over Wooyoung, looking down at him in disgust, bringing his hand that was covered in Wooyoung's blood and slapped him across the face. Wooyoung looked back at Yunho after he regained his composure from the strike with anger in his eyes. He shifted forward suddenly, bumping Yunho with his head in his stomach, making him fall back a little.

This was his chance, he needed to get out. Wooyoung yanked his wrists as hard as he could over and over. Yunho was getting back up. Wooyoung used the heel of his foot to kick him more in the stomach, still trying to get his wrists out and then...

his hand was free. His left hand was free from the chair. He desperately looked at Yunho who was still on the floor, clutching his stomach and was getting back up again. Wooyoung quickly unwrapped his other hand and then his handcuffed feet from the the legs of the chair. It was still extremely hard for him to walk and keep his balance because his ankles were still cuffed together. But he was damn sure gonna try.

He hopped a few steps, trying to make his way to the window. _Just a few more steps, please_. Wooyoung used all his energy to try to get to the opening. The cuffs around his ankles were really making this harder for him. 

_Fuck_

The rug was swept out from under him, and he fell square onto the floor, face first. _That's gonna leave a mark_. 

He heard Yunho laughing at him from behind him, "that.....was really pathetic Wooyoung" He yanked his hair up from his neck and then slammed it back down. He dragged Wooyoung by his ankles and strung him with him against the floor, his face harshly being bruised by the floor and giving him bad carpet burns on his neck and cheek. 

Yunho picked him up by the shoulders and propped him onto the chair again. In addition to the carpet burns, he also had a nasty bruise above his eyebrow bone from the fall earlier. Wooyoung didn't have a chance to take the duct tape off of his mouth before, so he still couldn't make noise. Yunho held his shoulders down with more force than before and taped him back onto the chairs, putting on extra layers this time to ensure that he wouldn't be able to get out. He also took some plastic zip ties from their kitchen drawer and fastened them onto his wrists as well. 

Wooyoung's eyes were dejected, dead. Yunho picked up the knife that was discarded on the floor and held it closed in his fist. He brought his arm up once again and making another gash in wooyoung's right arm. Through his white dress shirt and then through his skin, the blood staining his clean and crisp attire. 

"I hope Sannie will like my gift" Yunho laughed as he marveled at Wooyoung's pained face in agony, riddled with pain. He looked down at his wrist, checking his phone, "ah! he's already on his way here" Yunho dropped the knife again, the blade making a clattering sound on the wooden floors and he went back to the kitchen area.

There was a cabinet where Yunho and San kept their alcohol in since they didn't drink much but liked having it around for bad time. He grabbed a bottle and walked back to where Wooyoung was biting down on the cloth in his mouth hard, trying to resist the pain.

"alcohol is good for open wounds right?" Yunho looked menacingly at Wooyoung before pouring the liquid all over the gash on his thigh, the whiskey overflowing and spilling everywhere. Wooyoung screamed at the intense pain, the alcohol was making his wound hurt so much more. He pounded his leg against the floor in pain, his fingers curling and uncurling.

Yunho shook him by the chin, "be patient....he's almost here, we have to look handsome for him, Wooyoung-ssi" 

-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

"yea, bye! I'll see you, love you!" San waved at his cousin, Jongho. He had spent some time with him after work because he was visiting the city only for a while since he was still attending school back in their hometown. 

San walked down the street, grabbing his phone from his back pocket, opening up his messages and clicking on Yunho's icon.

**Angel San:**

Hey babe! Heading back home from Jongho's now! Miss you and love you lots <3  
_read _

San tilted his head, confused as to why Yunho didn't answer his text, but shrugged it off as he hailed a taxi and got into it to make his way back home and to his loving boyfriend. He played on his phone, lazily scrolling through instagram on the car ride home. 

He opened up his little blue notebook and started doodling little pictures that he was brainstorming for his next assignment, this time his advertisement would appear in a tiny little cube in the corner of a tabloid magazine. 

The car stopped in front of his apartment complex and he got out, thanking the driver and giving him the money for the ride. He bowed and waved the car off as he walked into the entrance and up the stairs.

He reached his apartment door, fumbling for his keys in his bag. Reaching around a bit, he found the key and stuck it in the keyhole and turned the knob. He was home.

San walked into the room, taking off his jacket, hanging it on the hook and throwing his keys in the glass bowl beside the door. "Yunnie! I'm home, where are yo-" he dropped his bag on the floor, his hands automatically coming up to his face to cover his mouth as he gasped. 

Wooyoung was tied up in a chair with multiple bruises all over his face and gashes on his body, blood and alcohol spilled on his clean white carpets. Yunho was standing right beside him, his hand rested on the back of the chair.

"welcome home, love." Yunho started walking towards San, opening his arms to give him a hug.

San stared up at his boyfriend, his pupils quivering in slight fear, his arms automatically raising up in front of his body, "s-stay away from me Yunho" San's eyes were moving around the room, observing all the different things in the area, so many things broken, the knife on the floor, his white carpet spilled on and dragged across the room.

Yunho's eyes looked confused. "what? my love, I did this for you.....i did this..........for us" he brought his arms up to San's shoulders, rubbing up and down in a comforting manner. San flinched a little at the action.

"what? what do you mean Y-Yunho.....you're.......you're a monster" San yanked his body away from Yunho's touch. Wooyoung was letting out muffled sounds through the cloth in the mouth. San took a few strides forward to where Wooyoung was tied up, head hung down in exhaustion from what looked like beatings he had received from Yunho. 

"oh my goodness, Wooyoung" San lifted his face up, examining it for any major injuries that he might have gotten. San's face was riddled with worry for his friend as he pressed on a some of the bruises to test how bad they were, which made Wooyoung wince in slight pain.

"Sannie, he's fine. Don't you see I did this because I love you?..........please don't say that I'm a monster my love" Yunho came towards San again. He wasn't mad at San for pulling away from him and instead going to help Wooyoung. Yunho would never never ever hurt San in any way and he would never want to do anything to make him feel sad. So it hurt him to hear San call him such a cruel name.

"Yunho.....I know you love me, but you can't do this...i-it's wrong and y-you're a police officer for god's sake" San was still reluctant to Yunho's touch but didn't reject it as he let him pull him up by his shoulders and turn him towards him.

Yunho's hand traveled down to San's waist, which made San follow his hands but let them lay on his body. "i know baby, i'm sorry i went a little.....overboard, please forgive me, I did this for us"

San put his hand on Yunho's forearm, pushing him away a slight bit but not completely resisting his touch. "babe....i don't know....i mean, i know you did this for us, but...."

"Wooyoung means nothing to you right?" San nodded reluctantly, "but he was trying to steal you away from me, he was manipulating you, he was threatening us" Wooyoung let out a muffled noise to which Yunho sent a glare to.

San's face turned to Wooyoung and then back to Yunho. His face that was once shrouded in horror of the amount of blood and bruises on Wooyoung's face changed. San looked into Yunho's eyes and his telltale dimples returned to his face, his mouth contorting into a small smile. And Yunho knew that he had won. 

"i-is that right Yunnie?" San rubbed Yunho's forearms. 

"of course, my love, it was all for you" Yunho booped San's nose, earning a giggle from the other. Wooyoung let out even more muffled noises at the sight of San turning against him and to Yunho's side. 

"Oh Yunnie, I can't believe you would do so much for me, you're sweet" San ran his hands on Yunho's broad chest, fixing his shirt collar for him. He looked back to where Wooyoung was sat, walking over to him and whispering a soft sorry to him to which Wooyoung replied with pleading eyes. 

He then walked back to Yunho, "to be honest.....you look kinda hot like this" His hands returned to Yunho's arms, pulling him by his sleeves down and standing on his tip toes so he could read Yunho's lips. "I love you"

"I think we've established that I love you more" Yunho chuckled as San hit him in the chest. 

San looked at Wooyoung's state, injured yes, but still pretty much okay. "but....what should we do with him, I mean you could go to jail for this"

Yunho let out a sigh, knowing what they would have to do eventually, "Sannie, we have to....get rid of him, if you know what I mean" he held his boyfriend in a comforting hold. San reacted less than he thought, he was still staying calm at the mention that they would have to literally murder someone. Maybe San was more of a psycho than he thought. 

"I understand.......and I want to be the one to do it" San took the knife from Yunho's hand and into his own. Yunho eyed him suspiciously, not entirely sure if San was ready to this sort of thing. Nevertheless, he let go of his grip on the knife. 

San walked slowly towards where Wooyoung sat tied up. By now, he was exhausted from trying to scream so much. He was pretty much silent by now, his head hung down. That is, until he saw San approaching him with a knife. At that sight, he immediately started to make noise again, trying to get the attention of any outsiders that could be passing. Wooyoung was making a ruckus, stomping his feet on the floor, knocking over things, books, papers, glasses, falling everywhere. His head shaking raptly trying to get the duct tape off somehow. 

"stay still fucker" San gripped onto the arms of the chair, bringing his moving to a halt as he stared at Wooyoung in his eyes. Wooyoung stared back in defiance for a few seconds, before muffle screaming right in his face and rocking in his chair again, which gave San a splinter from gripping on the moving chair. 

"fuck! That hurt" San looked back down at Wooyoung in anger. In a sudden surge forward, San plunged his knife deep into Wooyoung's abdomen. His eyes widened at the impact, looking at San first in a look of surprise and betrayal and then down at his wound. 

San dropped his knife as he toppled back and into Yunho's arms. "oh...my god, I just did that" But Wooyoung still wasn't dead, he was just losing a lot of blood, he would surely be dead in a couple of hours from the lack of blood, though. 

"you did great, my love" Yunho kissed up and down San's face, he kissed the one tear that was falling down his smooth porcelain skin, and then he turned his around to kiss his lips. Yunho pulled San with him towards the couch. He sat down in the seat and then pulled his boyfriend down on top of him. San was on Yunho's lap, his thighs on either side of him, his hands all over his neck. 

Wooyoung was sat a few feet away from them, but he had no choice but to just watch the raunchy scene playing in front of him. Granted, his eyes were starting to become blurry and hazy due to the loss of blood but he otherwise helpless.

"Sannie" Yunho grunted out as he bunched up San's shirt at his waist, some of his fingers occasionally finding their way into the shirt, smoothing across the expanse of soft skin. "I love you" His right hand traveled up to San's hair and he gripped it as he continued to kiss him harshly, their tongues and teeth clashing into each other in a hot mess. 

San pulled away to admire his boyfriend's face. His fingers tracing over his facial features, kissing his nose, "i love you more" He returned to kissing Yunho, his hand crumpling up his shirt in the fist that was laid on top of Yunho's broad chest. 

Yunho shoved his arms underneath San's upper thighs, lifting him up and dropping him back down onto the couch, his back touching the soft cushions. San looked up at his boyfriend lovingly, making grabby hands and gesturing for him to get on with it. Yunho obliged, "I'm crazy for you" He tackled San with kisses on his bare tummy, reveling in the way that he squirmed under his touch. 

San and Yunho giggled loudly, a stark contrast to Wooyoung's demeanor on the other side of the room. He had been glaring at the pair for the past 10 minutes while they were canoodling in love. And he was over here literally dying. 

Yunho climbed up on top of San, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders and attaching his mouth to one of his nipples. San was extremely sensitive and also loud so he always drove Yunho crazy.

"a-ah! Yunnie" San tangled his fingers in Yunho's tousled hair, keeping him on his chest. Yunho reached up one of his hands to toy with the other pink nub while he was rolling around the one he hand in his mouth. He pinched slightly to get extra reactions from San. "mmm....ah...ha" San was very vocal whenever Yunho was being extra gentle and sensitive during foreplay. Yunho took gentle care in lightly nibbling at his boyfriend's hard nipples, the sensation producing chills down San's back, making his back arch beautifully. Yunho always admired the different ways in which San's body could contort. San was extremely flexible and so they were able to do many different exotic positions during sex. 

Yunho pulled away from his boyfriend's chest, his saliva creating a trail from the now shiny nipple to his glossy lips. He sent a smirk up to San before climbing up to place a wet, open mouthed kiss on his lips. He used his hand to push San's hair out of his forehead as a sign of endearment. He then tucked San's stray hairs that stood out behind his ear. San smiled fondly at the action. 

"let me suck you off babe" San whispered hotly next to Yunho's ear, sending shudders down his spine and making his dick twitch in anticipation. San got off the couch and he kneeled down in front of Yunho, his legs tucked underneath him on the shaggy carpet. San looked up at his boyfriend with sultry eyes, seducing him and making him even harder. He hooked his fingers onto the waistband of Yunho's pants. He then pulled it down till they were bunched up around his ankles.

Wooyoung was still making exhausted moans in the corner, albeit, they were getting quieter and quieter as he lost more energy and blood.

San mouthed along the outline of Yunho's dick visible through his boxers. Yunho was bigger than average to say the least. San, still through the cloth of his boxers, started sucking ever so slightly on the tip, Yunho's pre-cum creating a wet stain through the fabric. Yunho gripped on San's soft blonde locks, pulling his face up slightly to get a better look at his face as he glared at him, a warning not to tease him.

San seemingly took the message and finally pulled down Yunho's boxers in one fell swoop. His dick sprung out and slapped his stomach, standing tall and proud. San grinned at the size of the dick that he was about to devour as he lazily stroked it with his hand. San didn't have a necessarily large hand so his fingers barely reached all the way around the girth of the dick. He leant down so his mouth was covering just the tip of the penis, sucking on it in short pulses. 

Yunho looked down at his boyfriend on his knees, his hand automatically tracing shapes on his sharp cheekbones as he admired the way his lips stretched around his dick. San finally sunk down, Yunho's dick almost fully engulfed by his mouth. What he couldn't reach with his mouth, San made up for by stroking with his hand. Yunho's dick felt heavy in the back of his throat, San loving the feeling of it pulsing.

"uh baby, you're so good" Yunho groaned out as he enjoyed the feeling of San's warm mouth closing tightly over his dick, his head was bobbing up and down slowly. Yunho gripped the hairs on the back of San's neck and guided his head faster up and down his dick. He added in his own thrusts after a while and with a combination of his thrusts and San's bobbing making it even more impossible for him to hold back his moans.

"fuck baby, get up" Yunho pulled San back up by his elbows and brought him back onto his lap. San still had his pants on and Yunho still had his shirt on as they sat there, making out a bit more.

Yunho pulled away, "Are you enjoying the show, Wooyoung?" he asked out to the figure sitting quietly in the corner. He then returned back to kissing his boyfriend, his hands working to get off the belt on San's waist. Once he had unbuckled it, he pulled down his pants, along with his boxers at the same time, tossing them to an unknown place in their living room.

San was sat fully naked upon Yunho's lap. He pulled over his boyfriend's shirt and trailed his fingers over his broad chest and shoulders. Yunho's large hands were settled on the junction where San's thighs and waist were connected and he pulled tenderly at the soft skin there. Their dicks were bumping each other occasionally as San pushed closer to Yunho as they kissed, his hands traveling everywhere. 

San crawled further up his boyfriend's body, "Yunnie, fuck me.....please" 

Yunho immediately pushed San back down on his lap in an instant. The grip on his skin tightening and maybe leaving a bruise. San bit his lips in anticipation at Yunho's sudden actions. "of course baby" He took a hold of his dick, still shiny from San's saliva and stroked it himself a few times more. Yunho reached around San's waist and trailed his fingers down until he found his tight hole. 

San gasped at the touch of Yunho's fingers at the rim of his hole. Yunho teased the rim for a bit before inserting one finger into San's tight, pink, hole. "ah!" Yunho slowly fucked into him with his finger, stretching him out before adding a second finger. His fingers were really long so they reached far into San's hole.

Yunho reached around, prodding and poking the walls, looking for the special spot that would drive his boyfriend crazy. He added a third finger and continued searching for the prostate. "Ah! Oh, Y-Yunho right there!" San squeaked out as he jumped slightly at a particular thrust that Yunho sent. San bounced up and down, fucking himself on his boyfriend's fingers as his head was thrown back in pure pleasure and ecstasy. 

"Are you ready for me my pretty baby?" Yunho growled into San's ear as he mussed up his hair once again from his grip. San nodded frantically. his eyes rolled back and his mouth open as gasps and moans escaped them. 

Yunho laid San back down onto the couch as he climbed in between his thighs. He stroked his dick and adjusted his knees so that he was lined up with San's hole. Yunho looked over at Wooyoung, now almost completely depleted of his life force. "You wanna fuck him, Wooyoung?" Yunho chuckled to the wordless boy. Yunho continued to push further, his tip slipping in and San's walls clenching onto the head.

San lets out little squirms and whines as Yunho eased himself into the tight hole. "ah! fuck babe" San gasped out as Yunho bottomed out inside of him. He quickly gripped onto his forearms in support. Yunho leant down to place reassuring kisses down his boyfriend's neck and chest. 

Yunho pulled his dick all the way out, earning a loud whine from San, and then slamming it back in which make him gasp and shift up from the impact. San's eyes were blown wide, his tongue lolling out in extreme pleasure. Yunho continued thrusting in and out of his boyfriend, grunting at the tight fit. 

"you like that, huh?" Yunho grunted as he kept on fucking into San. San's words were basically incoherent at this point but Yunho could make out that he was saying yes to his question. Yunho lifted his right leg and placed it on his shoulder to gain better access. The back of San's knee was bent on Yunho's shoulder as he leaned forward, stretching his leg further and further.

Yunho loved pushing San to his limits like this.

He leaned forward until he was right in front of face, San's body now basically bent in half. "Yunho...ah ah ah" San whined and moaned, his noises becoming louder now that Yunho was bending and contorting him. Yunho captured his boyfriend's hot mouth in an open kiss, San moaning into his mouth.

He fucked faster into the tight heat of his boyfriend as he kept his mouth on him. "fuck Sannie you're so good" Yunho adjusted his thrusts to be more sharp and precise so that he could get his Sannie coming on his cock. 

"ah ah Yunni-ah, I-I'm gonna cummm" San whined into his mouth, his tiny body being shifted upwards with every thrust his boyfriend delivered. Yunho smirked at that, knowing he hadn't even so much as touched San's dick. 

"yea baby, you gonna cum untouched huh? gonna cum just from me fucking you?" Yunho fucked into San harder and harder with every word. His arms gripping the fabric of the couch underneath them. 

San looked over at Wooyoung. He was probably dead by now. He wasn't responsive at all.

He turned back to look up at his boyfriend, his face was still close to his, his body still pushed onto itself. "mm yes Yunho, m'gonna cum just from your dick" 

Yunho finally kneeled back up, San's leg still resting on his shoulder but his body was back to normal. "me too baby, I'm gonna cum soon too" Yunho's thrusts became harsher and he let out loud grunts that mixed beautifully with San's high moans.

San's back arched as his dick lets out spurts of cum that clung onto his toned stomach. His thighs were still twitching as he let out a series of curses and moans. Yunho was really close as well and after a few more hard hitting thrusts before he was filling San up to the brim with his cum. 

"fuck" San started to sit up on the couch, wincing in pain. Yunho reached over and helped him up, easing his cock out of his boyfriend's hole and sitting him comfortably on the cushions. Cum was dripping down San's thighs.

Yunho stood up and went over to the kitchen to get some paper towels to clean themselves up with, on the way, checking on a very dead Wooyoung sitting there, bled out. He wiped his own dick before turning to San and gently cleaning up his hole for him. San smiled fondly at his caring boyfriend, loving the aftercare that he always gave after they had sex. 

After they were both clean, San grabbed Yunho's shirt and slipped it on himself, Yunho grabbing his own pants. They sat on the couch in each other's embrace, sharing occasional soft kisses on the forehead or nose. San looked straight in front of, right at Wooyoung's body being held up by duct tape.

"look at him.....he's dead isn't he?" San whispered as he snuggled his head further into Yunho's chest. 

Yunho stroked his hair gently, "yea he is....." he kissed the top of his head. 

"what are we going to do about it?" San's voice quivered with worry.

There was a heavy silence for a few minutes. Yunho was thinking. He was thinking about ways they could get out of this. He was a police officer so he was trying to come up with alibis for them to have to stay safe from being caught. 

"it was self defense" Yunho's voice cut through the silence

San turned to him, confused, "what?"

Yunho faced him, taking his hands into his own, "Wooyoung was coming onto you, he broke into your house while I wasn't home, and tried to rape you" San looked him in the eyes

There was another heavy silence. San was thinking. He was considering the plan. He didn't know if he could retain a lie this big, this colossal. But he had to so he would be able to explain this situation away. And he did take acting classes in college and wasn't half bad.

"okay" San squeezed Yunho's hands back. 

Yunho nodded, returning back to sitting and facing straight on the couch. San returned to snuggling his face close to his warmth. He reached into his pocket, looking for something in particular. 

"Officer Jeong here, there's a possible 10-54 here, male, early 20's" His walkie talkie stirred with static.

There was a reply that came in about a few minutes later but San wasn't really paying attention to it. All he knew was that he wanted to stay near to Yunho for as long as he could, not wanting to be alone ever again. He looked up to Yunho's face, it was still glowing with positivity, despite all the horrible things they had done together. He knew that Yunho loved him unconditionally, he even kidnapped a man for him. And he loved Yunho just the same, he stabbed Wooyoung. He was the one that did that. With his own hand. Yunho hadn't forced that onto him. He did that. San's eyes started to tear up, his tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill.

Yunho reached down with one finger and wiped the tear away.

"everything is gonna be okay" Yunho's voice was soothing in his ear.

San smiled at that, looking up at his boyfriend. Yunho tucked his stray hands behind his ear. San blushed wildly. 

"because I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh hope you guys liked this....i know it was super filthy and gory but this idea just came to me last night and I just had to write it!!


End file.
